I wouldn't need you
by When Snow Melts Away
Summary: After seeing how well Usui takes care of her daughter, Ayuzawa's mom decides to send her live with him while renovations are undertaken at their house! Rated M 'cause there's an 'M' in leMon lol
1. Chapter 1  Strawberry day

Hi there, here's a KWMS fanfic, I do not own the series.

**Chapter 1 – Strawberry day**

Carefully assembling the cake that he had especially created for today's event – ''Maid Latte's Strawberry Day'' was how it was called – Usui Takumi looked like he was executing a choreography. The event consisted of the maids all wearing an outfit made with strawberry-printed fabric, and the day's menu including strawberries in every dish. It was Usui who had suggested the idea, when the manager, unable to find a good theme, had asked him for suggestions. That day he had caught a glimpse of Ayuzawa's panties, which happened to be strawberry –printed, and the image couldn't seem to leave his head; so when hurried by Hyodo-san to share his ideas, he had simply answered: ''strawberries''. Then noticing the puzzled expression on the woman's face, he had quickly thought of a reason that would justify what he had just let out and came up with the fact that the strawberries season was actually at it's peak. So that was how the event was decided, and Usui had to thank his fast mind for pulling him out of a bad step.

Watching him work from the other side of the counter, the maids couldn't help but be in awe.

''His movements are so graceful!''

''Precise and delicate yet one can feel the manliness in his gesture!''

''Usui's body gives off such strong pheromones, whatever he does! Aaaah, lucky Misa-chan!'' exclaimed the manager passionately.

Speak of the devil and you're sure to get a visit. The only one who was not watching Usui playing world-class pastry chef at the moment was Ayuzawa, and there she came stomping, getting angry because she had been doing all the work in the café while her colleagues seemed glued to the back store floor.

''WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU ALL BABBLING ABOUT! I need help with the service, girls, there are a lot of customers today…'' she said, half yelling, half trying to control her temper.

The maids quickly dispersed in some sort of confused manner, a bit ashamed to have completely forgotten about work in front of Usui's talent showcase. Ayuzawa stood there for a moment, staring at what her colleagues had got so worked up about, raised her shoulders in sign that she couldn't care less, and hurried back to the front store. Behind her, Usui gently smiled.

''Oh how adorable she is when she gives me the cold shoulder,'' he thought. He couldn't deny that he had fallen for her. A day without Ayuzawa was tasteless to him. Never before had he felt such complicity with anyone. With her, he who could get so easily bored, thought he could resist the quotidian invasion of boringness. ''And she's so cute in that outfit too…''

In the end, the idea of a Strawberry Day event had turned out to be a good one, or so that was what Usui told himself as he fixed three whole strawberries on the top of his cake as final touch. He took a step back to admire his work. It consisted of a génoise biscuit with a layer of rose water flavoured crème légère encircled with strawberry slices, on top of which was another layer of génoise and a thin layer of strawberry preserves: the whole thing was topped off with a white chocolate mousse. Three rosaces disposed diagonally and topped with wholes strawberries made the decoration. Usui was quite satisfied with his creation. No matter how you looked at it, it looked y-u-m-m-y!

When Ayzawa came back to the kitchen to get coffee for a customer, she noticed that Usui wasn't in the kitchen. As she walked toward the coffee machine, she took the opportunity to admire the cake – she could only allow herself to do so when he wasn't around. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was really impressed. '' Such clean-edged and perfectly layered work… It looks so professional! How can that perverted outer-space human be so good at everything?, thought she. Compared to him…I'm no match…''

''Mmm looks so gooooood, I want a bite…'' murmured she, not hearing the footsteps behind her back.

''Hey! Misa-chaaan! Praising me, I hear! Such a rare occasion!'', teased Usui with a cheerful voice. I'll give you a piece if you say ''Master Usui please feed me your delicious cake''.

''STUPID USUI! WHO WANTS TO EAT YOUR UGLY CAKE!''

''Eh? How about: ''Master Usui please take a good care of me tonight?''

''…..Are you feeling suicidal, YOU PERVETED ALIEN?''

Ayuzawa, red with anger, ran back to the front store before her mood got worse. But then she realized she had forgotten about the coffee cup she'd gone to get, and had to come back to the kitchen. Discretely eyeing at Usui, she noticed he was smiling and it annoyed her even more, but she decided to ignore him for the time being. She quickly filled the cup with one shot of espresso, heated the milk and made it foam, poured it in the coffee, stirred a bit, sprinkled some sweet cinnamon on top, placed the cup on her tray and hurried back in the café.

Usui, still smiling, had resumed his work and was now preparing strawberry parfaits when he suddenly heard loud noises coming from the front store, along with screams and the sound of dishes breaking. In less time than it takes to say ''Ayuzawa'', Usui was holding her in his arms.

Honoka, hysterical and with a hard to stand high-pitched tone, started explaining what had just happened. Apparently, Misa-chan was about to go down the stairs when a kid came out of nowhere and accidentally ran into her, causing her to drop the plates that she was holding. But Misa-chan being Misa-chan, she tried to catch them before they'd hit the floor, then lost her balance and fell down the stairs. She was conscious but looked like her head had been hit pretty hard, considering the fact that she was now gripping at Usui's shirt like if her life depended on it.

''Two Usuis ?'' asked Ayuzawa, seeing double.

''Misa-chan, does it hurt anywhere?'', he asked, worried.

''My…my head.''

The young man carefully examined her head, touching it delicately to avoid hurting her.

''There's no cut and you're not bleeding, but you may be suffering a concussion. Are you feeling dizzy or something?''

''Why are there two Usuis? One is already bad enough…'' said Ayuzawa in a light voice before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2 Under the kotatsu

**Chapter 2 – ****Under the kotatsu **

''Mom, why is that guy staying for dinner?'' asked Ayuzawa, annoyed with her mother's kindness toward Usui.

''Well, Misaki, isn't it normal for me to thank him for taking care of you? After all, he did accompany you to the hospital.''

It turned out that Ayuzawa suffered a minor concussion, as Usui had thought. The doctor had said she would probably be stuck with a headache for a short period, but that there was nothing to worry about. If the pain was strong, he had recommended she used analgesics.

''Well, I am happy to see that you have a friend you can count on'', started her mother as she sat down to the table. I was worried about you, Misaki, especially since… Well, I meant to tell you earlier, but it happened so suddenly and for the past couple of days we both have been so busy…I'm sorry Misaki…''

''What is it, mom, you're worrying me now…'' interrupted her older daughter, alarmed.

''Mom got a temporary job in a hot source resort. As replacement for a friend'' explained Suzuna. ''She must leave in two days.''

''Wow, that's good news, mom! Such a great chance, this will definitely be good for your health! How long will you be gone?''

''About three months. At first I did not want to accept it, because of you and your sister, but the house is a wreck and it's such a great opportunity to finally make renovations!''

''Uh? Renovations? What are you talking about, mom?''

'' The job will pay a lot, so…I thought while I have the money and that I'm away, I might as well have renovations made to the house to make it safer! But since the floor must be replaced, you won't be able to stay here…''

''What the-''

''But don't worry, Misaki!'' continued her mother cheerfully. Suzuna will be staying at a friend's house, you know that girl from her club? And as for you, I have already asked Takumi-kun if he could take care of you! And everything's settled! Isn't that great?''

There was a long silence.

''WHAT? MOM HAVE YOU GONE MAD? Mom, listen, you should not agree to this, I mean – as a mom, you should not be the one to send me live with him. Do you realize it's not normal at all for a mother to arrange on sending her teenage daughter to live with a guy – and with a pervert like him besides that. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?''

Her mother was not paying attention at all as she was discussing the details with Usui.

''MOM I REFUSE TO GO!''

''So, Takumi-kun, I entrust my daughter to you with a peaceful mind.''

''I'm also glad to leave my sister to your care, onii-san'' added Suzuna.

''I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO!''

''I will take a good care of her, Suzuna-chan!'' replied Usui, winking.

''DEFINETELY NOT GOING!''

So that is how Ayuzawa found herself moving in with Usui on a Sunday afternoon. Her mom had left in the morning for a small village in Hokkaido where the hot source resort was, and her sister already went to her friend's house. When she entered the young man's apartment, she was surprised to find a kotatsu lying in the living room. She didn't remember him having one.

''Since when do you have a kotatsu, Usui?''

''I bought it yesterday, I thought it would be nice to cuddle together under it...'' replied the young man, with a teasing tone that she found particularly annoying.

He installed her in the guest room, and told her to make herself at home while he was going to go shopping for tonight's dinner. It was a simply furnished room, painted with calm colors. The atmosphere was very relaxing. Not knowing what to do to kill time, Ayuzawa sat before the desk and started doing her homework. Usui came to get her when dinner was ready: it was served on the kotatsu. As expected from that perverted alien, the food was really good and the pleasure of eating something delicious combined with the warmth and comfort from the kotatsu made the young woman feel nice and relaxed. She thought she should get up and go back to her homework, but found she was too lazy and felt too good to do so. So there she stayed, and before she knew she was caught up in a very interesting conversation with Usui.

They were almost always together yet had never really taken the opportunity to have a nice conversation, exchanging on all kinds of subjects, and enjoying it. It felt like she was discovering a whole new side of Usui – and displaying a whole new side of herself as well. Suddenly the mention of a movie that she had not seen was brought into the discussion, and as she admitted she had never heard of it, Usui insisted that she should see it. He had no television, but went to get his laptop, placed it in front of Ayuzawa and sat behind her – too close to the girl's taste (it made her heart beat too fast) – holding her waist toward him. Then he pressed play.

It was a very good movie, based on a novel by Yukio Mishima* that told the tale of Shinji, a young fisherman from a poor family who must work to support is mother and brother, and of his love for Hatsue, who shares his love, although they do not belong to the same social cast. It was a good movie yet Ayzawa had troubles paying attention. Everything in her was aware of Usui's closeness: she was caught in his warmth, intoxicated by his scent, and shamelessly attacked by his pheromones. She could feel that her mind was dangerously going blank, and that she did not possess total control on her body. She noticed that she had cuddled against his chest and that her hand now covered his on her waist, which made her blush. Ayuzawa wasn't stupid. She was well aware of her feelings for Usui – she really tried to be honest with herself at all times, but… Rather than the fact that she liked him, it was the strength of her attraction to him that shocked and embarrassed her.

By the time the movie was over, it was already almost 10. Usui miraculously succeeded in getting himself out of the comfort of the kotatsu and pulled his hand out at Ayuzawa to help her do the same, while suggesting she should take a bath first. He then gathered the dishes, and brought them to the kitchen to wash them. Ayuzawa walked toward the bathroom, feeling vaguely lost. The sudden loss of contact with Usui's body made her feel cold and lonely.

''A warm bath will do me good'', she thought.

But she was wrong : even the warmth of the bath wasn't as satisfying as the warmth emanating from Usui's body.

*** The novel does exist, but there is no movie, i made that up. ^^ I thought the storyline would be a great parallel with Misaki&Takumi's situation, given their respective social status and all... **


	3. Chapter 3 Living together

**Chapter 3 – Living together**

The days were passing all too fast to both teenagers' taste. Even though they were together all the time, it seemed to both of them that it wasn't yet enough, and they seeked each other's presence at every moment. If Ayuzawa had been reluctant to move in with Usui, it was a matter of the past now. Of course, she would not admit it to anyone, but she was having a lot of fun with him. Sharing meals, walking to and back from school together, cuddling under the kotatsu watching movies, studying and making homework together, all these small things, these ordinary everyday life activities, she really enjoyed doing them with him.

Every day brought its small amount of novelties, facts they didn't know about each other. Ayuzawa found out it took Usui a whole half hour to be fully awake in the morning and that he had the bad habit of taking his socks off when sitting on the couch and of hiding them underneath it until he needed clean ones to wear. She also learnt that he had a vast musical knowledge. They had spent several evenings lying together on the sofa, listening to all kinds of music. It was something that Ayuzawa never took time to do, since she was always so busy with student council activities, her job, homework or training, and she found it very relaxing. She wasn't sure if it was the music, or the warmth of Usui's body against hers, or both, but she was so comfortable she felt like just could just melt there.

Usui also learnt more about Ayuzawa's tastes and habits. He now knew that she loved to have miso soup in the morning, that she preferred matcha to sencha, that she always checked twice if she had not forgotten anything before leaving for school, and – the best part according to him – she often bit on her bottom lip when working of a difficult homework. (It made her look really sexy, in his opinion.)

Speaking of which, Ayuzawa's sexiness was becoming more and more of a problem for Usui, whose hormones were constantly stirring due to the young woman's closeness. Only watching her do her homework would make his mind produce – on it's own free will! – images of Ayuzawa doing perverted stuff, like kneeling before his erect penis while biting on her bottom lip, for instance... Every day was making him more and more aware of that fact : he wanted her.

What he didn't know was that the young woman he was fantasizing on was also fantasizing on him, although she was struggling against herself to repress it. No matter how much it made her blush to think about it, she had to admit that her body seeked Usui's touch and warmth. Whenever he touched her, she could feel her body ache for more. One evening, as they were watching a movie sitting together under the kotatsu, him behind her and holding her against his chest, as usual, she secretly wished he would caress her breasts. His hands laid crossed on her waist, just beneath the breasts, and she longed to feel the same warmth a bit higher. She longed to feel it, but there was no way she could tell him.

A few days later, Ayuzawa, who had been held back at school for a student council meeting, came back to the apartment at around six thirty. The place was very quiet and she was surprised to find Usui sleeping in his room. It was unusual for him to take a nap like this – he must have felt really tired, she thought. He looked so comfortable, so peaceful…that it made her feel curious to know what it would feel like, to sleep while being held in his arms. Before she knew what she was doing, she was lying next to him in his bed, enjoying the warmth of his. It wasn't long before she too fell asleep.

When Ayuzawa woke up, she was wrapped in Usui's sleeping arms. His hands laid on her breasts, gently cupping them. She panicked at the thought that he might be awake, but reassured at the sound of his regular breathing. ''So this is how it feels to be touched by him'', she thought. ''It's so nice and warm…'' She pressed her hands against his to keep him from removing them. She felt like staying there forever.

Not very long after that, Usui woke up too. It took him a good minute to figure out what was going on – Ayuzawa was lying beside him, pressing his hands against her breasts…?

**Lemon to come, guys ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 Takumi

**Chapter 4 – Takumi**

If it took the fast-minded Usui Takumi a whole good minute to figure out what was going on, it was not because surprise struck his brain with slowness; rather, it was precisely _because_ of the fastness of his mind that it took him that amount of time to react. Indeed, in that one single minute, Usui had not only figured out what had happened, but also everything that it implied: furthermore, he had considered all of the possibilities lying before him from now on, and made a decision on how he would act.

''You're so sly, Misaki-chan, you're so sly'', he whispered in her ear, in a voice that could be compared to a poisonous apple, which pleasant taste hides a powerful, wicked weapon.

He felt the young woman's body stiffen as she froze in a mix of fear, anticipation and embarrassment.

''So is that what you would like me to do, Misaki-chan? You would like me to caress your breasts?''

''N-no…I mean…I don't…I was just…''

''Would that make you feel good, if I did?''

''What are you talking about, Usui…w-who'd feel good if a p-perverted alien…''started Ayuzawa, but her voice did not sound so convincing. In fact, she felt nervous and confused, her breathing had grown heavy and the furious pounding of her heart made her unable to think straight.

''See…You who value honesty so much…you don't even dare be honest to yourself… Misaki-chan…What do you want me to do?''

There was a long silence filled with pressure, during which Ayuzawa was slowly losing a battle against Usui's pheromones. In the end, the young man feigned taking his hands off her: he had already calculated that she would press them back on her body.

''Please do…Usui…''

''Please do what, Misaki-chan? You must tell me clearly, you know. What do you want me to do?''

''Please…Usui…I want you to caress my breasts.''

As she let out these words, Ayuzawa's face was as red as beets. She silently thanked all the gods she could think of that she hadn't been forced to utter these words while looking at him in the eyes.

Meanwhile, Usui had gently cupped her breasts in his large hands, slightly pushing them toward each other, and begun massaging them. He played like this a bit, but soon found that touching her directly on her skin would be far more interesting. If Ayuzawa had been facing him, she would have witnessed the smirk that appeared on his face as he spoke to her.

''Misaki-chan, are you enjoying this?''

''I…I am.''

''But you know, you can't really feel my touch, this way. You're already feeling good… but I can make you feel even better. Do you want to, Misaki-chan? Feel my hands on your skin?''

''…Do as you wish…''

''My wishes have nothing to do with this. After all, it was you who came to me while I was sleeping, and who asked me to caress your breasts. So tell me, do you want more? Do you want me to touch your skin?''

It took a few moments before she shyly replied:

'' … I do.''

He needed not be asked twice: removing his hands from her breasts, he reached for the bottom of her t-shirt, slid his hands in it and, working his way upwards, underneath her bra. Her skin was warm and soft, very pleasant to touch. He started massaging her like earlier, but now the response he got from it was much more enjoyable. She was letting out small sighs of comfort and all the tension in her body seemed to have vanished, as it laid all soft and heavy against his. After a moment, he started to pinch her nipples, gently at first, then in a somewhat firmer way, and as her breathing grew heavier and her sighs louder, he pinched them harder. While doing so, he purposely blew a soft breath at the nape of her neck, sending small shivers through her body. Then he kissed her on the back of a shoulder and pulled away.

From the look she gave him when he stood up, he knew that she was completely turned on and understood the cruelty of his letting go of her. But Usui was Usui, and the way he best knew to express his love, was to tease the subject of his love. And that's exactly what he intented to do with Ayuzawa, now that she had involuntarily made hers desires known to him. Oh, he was going to have so much fun…

''I'm hungry'' he said, controlling his voice to make it sound calm and nonchalant. ''I'm going to make dinner. Want something in particular?'' he asked, smiling.

''Er…no?''

''Ok, then, I'll get you when it's ready.''

An unpleasant tingling sensation ran on Ayuzawa's skin while she watched him walk past the door, and it remained there, irritating her, refusing to disappear. She did not know it yet, but that was the feeling of an unsatisfied want.

* * *

They had almost finished eating, yet Ayuzawa had practically not uttered a word since the dinner had been served. Usui, on the other hand, was breaking records of volubility. He seemed in a very good mood – and it irritated the young woman even more than the needy sensation she felt in her body.

They were sitting, as it had become their habit, under the kotatsu. Suddenly, Usui (miraculously, thought Ayuzawa!) stopped talking, and a heavy silence ensued. He stared at her, and it seemed to her that, in this very moment, he could read through her.

''You seem to be a little down, Misaki-chan'' began he. ''Could it be, that you expected more to happen, earlier tonight? And now you're feeling unsatisfied? How terrible of me, eh… to stop touching you after getting you so turned on…''

''SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! I wasn't turned on in any way, I mean…I'm not satisfied, because I didn't like it at all, baka!''

She had moved closer to him to hit him, but he was the fastest one, and had managed to dodge her attack and to push her down on the floor. He was now hovering her, holding her wrists above her head in one of his hands. He looked at her in the eyes, reading her expression. Then he lowered his head and started kissing her along the collarbone. His kisses were light and airy at first, tickling her skin, but they soon became more passionate as her body was responding to his touch.

''Liar'' he said stopping all of a sudden. ''You do like it.''

'' … Usui…you…''

''It can't be helped, then, Misaki-chan. Since it's like this… as long as you nicely ask me to…I'll do anything for you.''

Having said that, Usui gave a peck on Ayuzawa's cheek, got up and started picking up the emptied dishes.

''Usui…''

''Oh…and one more thing. From now on, it'll be Takumi for you.''

Ayuzawa swallowed her saliva, perplex. ''Takumi? I can't do that, it's too embarrassing!'' was her alarmed thought.

''I don't want to have you scream my last name, you see, when I get you to climax…''

''AS IF IT IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!''


	5. Chapter 5 I wouldn't need you

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews, I am taking them into account, especially constructive critics, so please feel free to tell me about what you would like me to improve and such. **

**C****hapter 5 – I wouldn't need you**

Three days had passed since then, and Ayuzawa had been carefully avoiding all opportunities to call _that guy_ by his name – and had so far been successful doing so. She was well aware that, for Usui, what had been going on between them was a game, and she did not intend on losing to him. She had decided that she would not want him anymore, nor allow him to treat her as he pleased and make her say embarrassing things just for fun. After all, even if Usui Takumi was until now undefeated – it did not mean he was undefeatable. She would resist! His pheromones did not have an impact on her anymore (or so she tried to convince herself), and she should never, never, never call him Takumi.

Meanwhile, Usui, who knew Ayuzawa's personality so well, was having the fun of his life watching her struggling with her feelings and desires for him. If she tried to avoid all situations where his closeness could endanger her resolutions, he, on the other hand, was doing his best to provoke them. And he had been merciless on the young woman, using a wide variety of tactics that went from playing with her hair to walking around half-naked. If sitting next to her, he sat as close as possible; whenever touching her, he made sure it wouldn't leave her body indifferent, and even often ''accidentally'' brushed her breasts, which, of course, got her angry everytime. So yeah, Usui was having fun, but three days was the maximum amount of time he would allow her to resist to him. Today, he was definitely going to hear her call him by his first name. But he wasn't expecting in the least to be the victim of yet another of Ayuzawa's surprise attacks of cuteness.

That evening, after dinner, he had put a mix of jazz music on his laptop. As the first pieces were very rhythmic, it kind of got him in the mood for dancing, and when Ayuzawa appeared from the kitchen after having washed the dishes, he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close, sketching dance steps while humming to the music. Caught by surprise, the girl tried to resist at first, but her partner held tightly onto her, and as she saw the gentle smile that spread on his handsome face, his eyes closed with enjoyment, she gave in and indulged in the pleasure of the moment, letting herself be guided by Usui. ''That guy even knows how to dance…'' she thought, mentally sighing. ''Is there anything he can't do?''

How long they danced for, neither of them could tell. In reality, it had not been very long, but to them, it had appeared it so, like if they had melted together in some kind of trap hidden to the everlasting race of time. In the end, Usui had pulled her with him on the couch, making her lie on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Upon hearing his fast heartbeat, she wondered if it's speed was due to the dancing, or to her own closeness. She closed her eyes, and let the music invade her. The song that was now playing was slower; it began with a soft guitar delicately introducing the mood, and a beautiful woman's voice started singing.

_If I__ touched myself_

_The way you touched me…_

_If I could hold myself _

_The way you held me…_

_Then I wouldn't need you_

_Oh I wouldn't need you_

_No I wouldn't need you_

_To love me.*_

Upon hearing those lyrics, Ayuzawa inevitably identified with them. She could feel the music undo all of her resolutions, diluting her strength. She had already lost to him; why bother fighting?

''Please touch me, Takumi'' she whispered, drawing her face closer to his to reach his lips.

Usui's heart skipped a beat. If her words had been enough to catch him off guards, what about that kiss she had been taking the initiative of? He kissed her back with all of his heart; then he switched positions so that he would now be on top of her, letting his hands free to touch her as much as they wanted, obeying her wish. While kissing her, he groped her breasts and caressed them, but soon he started to unbutton her shirt, wanting to feel her skin. He left her lips to kiss her neck, following the line of her collarbone, as his hands plunged in her shirt, toward her back, to unclip her bra. Pulling her toward him in sitting position, he took off her shirt and bra at the same time, then pushed her back down on the couch, taking the time to admire the sight of her half-naked. She was looking at him right into the eyes, even though her face was flushed and that it was obvious she felt nervous that he was staring at her so intently.

''You're so pretty, Misaki'' he said, smiling, and resumed to kissing and touching her.

Unexpectedly, Ayuzawa found it very arousing that he had just called her by her first name, without any honorifics. Her breathing was becoming more and more uneven as Usui pinched her nipples while his mouth grew closer to her breasts, kissing them lightly. When he started sucking on her right nipple, the young woman couldn't repress a light moan that Usui found particularly exciting. Suddenly, he felt a movement coming from under him, like a light ondulation from her hips pressing against his. Usui, surprised, looked at Ayuzawa's face. Her eyes were closed with pleasure, he could tell her mind had been going blank, which meant that she was subconsciously rubbing herself against him: it was a natural reaction of her body, responding to the situation. A mischievious grin appeared on his face as the urge to tease her rapidly took over him, strangely intertwined with the urge to pleasure her.

Continuing to kiss, lightly bite and suck on her nipples, Usui started to caress her around the pelvic area as well as on her thighs. Luckily, as she was still wearing her school uniform, she had a skirt on instead of pants, which would make it easier for him to make her react. Ayuzawa let herself be caressed, getting hotter and wetter by the second, and a strong desire to release this whole tension accumulating in her body overcame her. At that exact moment, like as if he could have felt it happening, Usui stopped kissing her. His hands were resting underneath her skirt, very high on her thighs.

''Misaki…If I had known you were so ecchi…'' he started.

''D-Don't stop, Takumi'' exclaimed Ayuzawa, alarmed, as she snapped back to reality, not having heard what he had just said.

''Don't stop what?''

''Eh? Don't stop…what you were doing…''

''And what was I doing, Misaki?''

''Ugh, stupid perverted alien! You know it.''

''I might. But how can I know for sure, if you don't tell me?''

Ayuzawa was blushing really hard, she felt really reluctant to admit such a thing.

''Touch me'' she uttered, ''touch me wherever you want to.''

''Where do you want me to touch you?'' replied Usui. ''Could it be, that you want me to touch you down there? You're so perverted, Misaki! But if you do, then you must tell me. I want to hear you say it.''

''… Takumi, I want you to touch me down there.''

Usui's heart nearly exploded as he watched her say this, her face all flushed with a very cute embarrassed expression. He found her so cute he thought he could die. Yet he did not lose a second, and his hand soon reached Ayuzawa's sex, rubbing it through her panties. The fabric was already wet when he had first touched her, but now that he had been caressing her for a few moments, it was completely soaked with her juices. He decided it was the right moment to remove her panties, and swiftly pulled them off her legs. Then, he started caressing her, slowly moving up and down with one finger, rubbing gently against the clitoris when he met it. Then he plunged his finger inside of her, moving it in and out at a steady pace. He heard her breathing grow heavier and he inserted a second finger. Soft moans started escaping from her lips, making his own excitement rise, and he leaned toward her face to kiss her neck as he added a third finger in her vagina. The moans went from soft to loud in no time as he sped up his movements and hit a more sensitive angle.

''Takumi…aaah…Takumi…wait…''

He was taken aback when she stopped him and pushed him down on the other side of the couch. Her hand started caressing his, feverishely unbuttoning his pants.

''Takumi, she whispered in his ear. I want to make you feel good too.''

It's not that he was not extremely happy to hear her say that, or that the temptation to let her touch him wasn't enormous, but he knew that these kind of things were better if savoured on a long period of time. He didn't want them to go all the way so fast: he wanted to keep on teasing her, just a little longer. So that's why he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down again, back to their previous position.

''I'm glad, Misaki, but I'll have to refuse this favour to you right now. Today, I just want to enjoy touching and tasting you. So please do your best to enjoy my touch.''

Without letting her the time to answer, he plunged his fingers back in her entrance, moving in and out of it even faster. With his thumb, he started rubbing on her clitoris, a caress that sent shivers of pleasures through her whole body. Then, he took oof her skirt, and lifted her legs to place them on top of his shoulders. Ayuzawa found it an extremely embarrassing position, but forgot all about it when he started licking her, for the pleasure she received outweighed by far the embarrassment that she had felt. With sharp strokes of his tongue, he stimulated her clitoris before he started to suck on it. The loud noises that the young woman was now letting out awakened in him the determination to make her climax no matter what, and inspired him his final attack: as he sucked on her, he inserted two fingers in her sex, and started pumping in and out feverishly. Suddenly he felt her abdominal muscles contract, her whole body stiffen then quickly lose all tension while she cried out his name.

''Takumiiiiii!''

As he lied next to her, holding her in his arms while they both were catching their breaths, the way she had screamed his name still echoed in his mind.

''Ne, Misaki'' he said a few moments later. ''Come, let's take a bath.''

* * *

The mental replay of what had happened last night was what Ayuzawa had on her mind as she wrote down the order of the three idiots, who, it seemed to her, were at Maid Latte today only annoy her. She then hurried to the kitchen, passing the order before returning to the front store to attend to the next customers.

''Usui, three special Maid Latte rice omeletts, please!''

Usui rapidely threw a bunch of ingredients in his frying pan and started preparing the meals. Once he was finished, he arranged them on the plates and hid them with a kitchen cloth in the corner of his counter. When Ayuzawa reappeared in the kitchen to get the rice omeletts, they were nowhere to be found.

''Usui? I asked for three rice omeletts, are they coming yet?''questioned Ayuzawa.

'' …''

''Usui?''

''…''

''Hey, I'm talking to you!'' she yelled angrily.

''Talking to me, Misa-chan? I did not hear. You were calling me the wrong name, perhaps?''

''I… not here, Usui, not here... and please, I'm busy, get me three rice omeletts, won't you?''

''No, I won't.''

The smirk that spread on his face as he said these words annoyed Ayuzawa to the utmost, but she was left with no other choice now, even though she didn't want her colleagues to hear her call him by his first name, without any honorifics: they would understand right away that her relationship with Usui had become more intimate.

''Ugh, I really hate you, stupid perverted alien!... Please, could you get me three rice omeletts, Takumi-kun?''

''That's not it. Call me what you were calling me yesterday. Or should I say in what circumstances you were calling me that?''

She hated that his stare was so penetrating and beautiful. She hated that he had to make her say that, right when people could hear. Indeed, Erika, Aoi and the manager, who were discussing behind her, had now stopped their conversation to watch them. And she hated that she was always played around with by him, and that there was nothing she could do about it. She inhaled deeply as she felt her face redden with a deep blush, closed her eyes, and spit it out:

''Please, Takumi''

* * *

''If you had seen their reaction'' said Usui, bursting into laughter, as they were heading home after their shift. ''Especially Aoi, his face turned completely blank! Seems he wasn't expecting that at all, coming from you. Even the manager looked shocked.''

''It's not funny at all! You're such a jerk! I was so embarrassed I could have died! Don't you care about how other people feel?''

''Well, Misaki, I do.'' He lowered his head to whisper the next words in her ear, his voice as lascivious as it could get. ''Your feelings towards me, I really cherish them. I'm loving the part of you that's craving for my touch…''

''STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, BAKA USUI!''

* * *

*_I wouldn't need you_, from Norah Jones (album The Fall, 2010)


	6. Chapter 6 Of maids and slaves

_Hey there, sorry it took me a long time to update, I couldn't seem to figure out that chapter. _

_By the way, as I was writing the dancing scene in the last chapter, I came up with a funny idea. (Maybe a future story?) In the last chapter, Misaki thinks to herself : ''That guy even knows how to dance. Is there anything he can't do?'' ...Well, what if the only thing Usui can't do is...have an erection? loll Usui with erectile problems, hilarious!_

_Oh and thank you for reading my story ^^_

**Chapter 6 – Of maids and slaves**

Ayuzawa was doing her best not to let it show, but she was actually deeply worried and confused. She had thought that what had happened between Usui and her would take their relationship to another level: but it seemed that the perverted alien did not see things this way, as his attitude toward her remained the same as always. It had been a whole week since he had satisfied her on the sofa, but although they did sometimes kiss and make out a bit, nothing more had occurred since then. Even in the bath, just right after, he had set a loving, yet chaste mood, and they had just bathed together like an old couple, caressing each other affectionately, but not sensually. She had realised that Usui would always manage to cut the making out before she had the chance to touch him, and it really pissed her off. Why was that stupid alien avoiding her touch? Why was he rejecting her all the time? And why, oh WHY was she the only one wanting him that much. Didn't that pervert have sexual needs too? Those thoughts were driving Ayuzawa nearly crazy, and they also wouldn't leave her alone at night, when she craved for his touch and closeness the most.

Of course, Usui had been purposely avoiding Ayuzawa's touch, loving to watch her frustrated desire for him every time he let go off her after a hot kissing session. Oh, it was a bit cruel, but it was so pleasurable (he was a bit sadistic), however he thought his cruelness should be forgiven, since in the situation, he might also be the one who suffered the most. (On second thought, he was probably a masochist.) He wanted her so much that his whole body ached. To be honest, he was amazed with his self-control and acting talent, and was surprised that she hadn't noticed how much he actually wanted to be touched by her and to make love to her.

Late one evening, Usui was sitting on his bed, his laptop on his thighs, playing Mahjong online. He was trying to divert his mind from the thought of Ayuzawa – not very effectively, though. She had gone to bed early tonight. He could picture her beautiful sleeping face… her long, dark hair dispersed on the pillow… a soft breath coming in and out of her slightly opened lips… How he longed to kiss those lips…

The loud sound of his door slammed open made him snap back to reality, only to discover a red and trembling with anger Ayuzawa, wearing nothing but a short and delicate white nightgown he could practically see through. He slowly discarded his computer on the nightshelf beside him, watching her approaching with a murderous glare.

''TAKUMI'' she yelled, and her voice betrayed embarrassment behind her anger. ''LET ME TOUCH YOU, RIGHT NOW.''

Usui's expression showed surprise for half a half-second, but thanks to the fact that his room was not very well lit, Ayuzawa missed it, and the blond teenager composed himself a calm and sarcastic attitude.

''Ok, Misaki, since you're so desesperate about it…Here I am. Use me as you wish.'', he replied nonchalantly, not even caring to move.

''You…I really despise you, stupid perverted alien!''

For a moment, she froze there, hesitating. She could not lower herself to just acttack him like that. She couldn't. But then, looking intently at him, she realised. It was all an act. Deep inside of him was the ache to be touched: she could practically hear him mentally wish on all the gods that she would not go back to her room. She could feel his desire crawl on her skin as she followed his stare on her body. And then she gave in.

She crept on his bed towards him, bravely looking at him in the eyes.

''I really hate you.'', she said, and started kissing him. He kissed her back, but otherwise remained passive as she ran her hands on his warm body. Ayuzawa rapidly took his T-shirt off and finally caressed his bare skin for the first time. Usui thought he was probably dreaming, he didn't think that Ayuzawa would actually dare come to him just like that. While trailing kisses down his chest, the young woman had already busied her hands with unbuttoning his pants, and not very long after that, he was left with nothing on, his body fully exposed to the sight of the girl before him. It made him a little uncomfortable, the way she was staring at his manhood right now. Still, he thought he should not forget about his teasing.

''Tantalizing, am I not?'', he asked provocatively. ''How much do you want it, Misaki?''

He did not in the least expect her reply.

''As much as you want me, baka Takumi.''

With that said, she started caressing his thighs and the pubic area, watching his member throb with anticipation. And then, slowly, she slid her hands on his length, defiantly staring at him in the eyes, and begun a fast up-and-down movement. She watched as Usui's eyes closed in a savouring-the-moment expression. Once she was sure his eyes were fully closed, she lowered her head towards his penis, and took it into her mouth. Immediately, he let out a soft groan that betrayed his surprise. His eyes rapidly flicked open in excitement, and as he watched her giving him a blowjob, a deeply content smile stretched on his face. What a sight! Underneath her white nightgown, Ayuzawa was wearing nothing, and in the position she was right now, her low neckline revealed her white, round breasts. A fact that Usui found particularly alluring. Giving in his passivity, he pulled on Ayuzawa's nightgown toward him until it rested above her hips. That way, he could watch the ondulations of her ass as her whole body moved in rhythm with her blowjob. When she added a hand to the mouthplay, it was not very long until Usui lost control and was overcome with an orgasm. He had warned the woman about his cumming, but she had not pulled away and had swallowed his sperm, not wasting any.

Next thing he knew she was naked in his arms, lying against his body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her breasts close to his face. She was kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. His hands rested on her hips, caressing them lightly. He felt satisfied and peaceful. But then she bit tenderly on his left ear, and seductively whispered:

''Now, I've touched and tasted you too, Takumi. I think I've made you feel good.''

''Are you satisfied?'', he asked.

''Not yet.''

Her soft breath against his neck was beginning to turn him on again.

''What do you want, then, Misaki?''

''I want you inside of me.''

Those six words sent all of his blood to his dick, and by the time Ayuzawa positioned herself on the tip of it, it was already proudly erect, back to his full length.

''What a girl…'' he tought to himself. ''Is she really planning to ride me like that on our first time?''

Before she could move, he flipped her back on the mattress, hovering her this time. To underline his next statement, he positioned himself right at her entrance.

''Wait, Misaki. Are you really sure about what you're doing? Because once this goes in, I'll take that as an acceptance of you becoming my personal maid forever…And also my girlfriend. This means you'll have to satisfy all of my perverted whims, because I will be your Master from now on. You know... I've been longing to possess you. All of you. You heart and your body, if you let me in now, you must hand them to me. Is that okay with you? Shall I thrust it in?

''You…see me as a possession, Takumi? How cruel…'' the young woman replied, turning her face away from his ardent gaze.

''Cruel? I think I am just being fair. Because my heart and my body, Misaki, they've long been enslaved to you. You… already possess all of me without even knowing… So how can I be cruel, if I say I also want to have you? I'll be your slave if you'll me my maid. And I'll be your Master, and you'll be mine.''

A gentle smile was now spreading across Ayuzawa's face.

''Takumi''

''Yeah?''

''Please, do me.''

Usui smiled too, a bright and loving smile it was.

''It'll be my pleasure, Goshujin-sama.''


	7. Chapter 7 Stay with me

**Hey there! So this is the last chapter. I am sorry it took me soooo long to update. I didn't think it would be so hard to write, although I knew from the start where I wanted to lead this story to, but somehow it was just so hard! I wanted it to be perfect - but i never got it right. I am not totally satisfied with this chapter myself, but I thought...it'll just be worse if I drag it on anymore... So yeah, here it goes. **

**Chapter 7 – Stay with me**

Passing through the thin curtains, sun rays beautifully spread across the room: their delicate sparkling light made Usui's blonde hair next to her seem almost golden. The wall opposite to the window was spotted with sunlight; the bed linens felt fresh and nice on her naked skin. It was Sunday morning.

There had been several Sunday mornings similar to this one, since Ayuzawa and Usui had started sleeping together. Since then, they had shared his bed every night. Waking up to each other had become somewhat of a habit, but one that never failed to provide them with happiness.

Yet this one Sunday morning was different – because today was the day she was supposed to return home. How fast had these three months gone by! True, three months was a very short period of time: but in those few weeks she had experienced something so totally different than her previous way of living, and she had come to appreciate living with Usui so much - so much more than she expected to - that she felt very afraid of going back home, now. Yet, ''please let me stay with you'' was something she could never ask. Never.

Ayuzawa shrug the thought of going back home off her mind as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, inhaling his scent. The contact of their naked skin one against another had become familiar – yet every touch still felt so pleasant. It was rare that she woke up before him. On week mornings, being the stupid perverted alien that he was, he often woke up earlier just to make love to her - apparently he was a fan of morning sex. Ayuzawa smiled upon remembering their morning ''workouts'', as he playfully called them. There would be no more of those for a long time now, since she was going back home...

Suddenly she hid under the covers, and very carefully crept her way along Usui's body, until she reached his groin. Slowly, trying not to wake him up, she started to caress his inner thighs and pelvic area, before to move on his still sleeping penis. The stimulation didn't take long to get an effect: his length quickly grew bigger in her hand, and it was soon hard enough for her to take into her mouth.

The covers were lifted to reveal Usui's face, fully awake. Extending one of his arms, he grabbed her hair and gently accompanied her movements with a slight pressure of his hand.

He was so lucky, he thought, to have a lovely girlfriend like Misaki, a caring, true and honest girl with a strong personality, who sometimes surprised him with good-morning-blowjobs…I mean, how much happier could one get? Yet…mornings like this would get rare from now on. Since she was leaving today… Because he couldn't say something like ''Stay with me'', could he?

Closing his eyes, Usui just lay and enjoyed the moment as he felt his release building. A few more pumps and spasms of pleasure poured his semen into Ayuzawa's mouth. Having swallowed all of it, she climbed back to his face, resting her head against his chest.

-Good morning, Takumi.

He pulled her near, caressing her back.

-Good morning, lovely Misaki.

With his other hand, he started to rub her clitoris with one finger, slowly preparing her entrance for further exploration. Then he plunged one, then two fingers in, and started moving them in and out, at a slow pace, steadily. All the while he kissed her hair, her forehead, and held her close, whispering ''I love you'' two or three times. Once he judged her wet enough for him, he delicately turned her on her side, opening her legs from behind her, and pushed his way into her. He felt her hips answer his effort for getting in, welcoming him in her insides. In the position they now were, he had access to her breasts, to her clitoris, he could nibble her ear, kiss her neck, whisper sweet words to her. He could love her gently.

He did not always love her gently. Sometimes he needed her too much to be gentle. Sometimes he rushed to the fucking; aching with want, he crushed her breasts more than he caressed them; he did not kiss her, but almost ate her. Fortunately she didn't complain. She even seemed to enjoy doing it rough, although perhaps she would never admit it…

But this morning, he would do her slow. He would be gentle. Ayuzawa's head rested against his chest, her eyes closed with pleasure. Her hips met his every thrust to help him reach deeper. One of his hands fondled her left breast while the other started circling around her clitoris, stimulating her in yet another way. She began to moan softly.

Her moans were one of the things he preferred when making love. The way their intensity increased with the pleasure, the way their sound changed when her mind went blank. The way she broke his name while calling for him in her release.

They came together for the very first time that morning. It had felt amazing to know that the other was experiencing similar pleasure at the very same moment. It made them feel special.

However, their idyllic love-making session came to an abrupt end when Usui, while resting beside his girlfriend, holding her hand, decided it was time to stop avoiding the subject and face reality.

''So you're going back home today, Misaki?''

He hoped she would say: ''You know, I'd rather stay here.''

''Yeah'', answered she, secretly wishing he would reply something along the lines of : ''Why don't you stay?''

''That's great. Your mom and your sister certainly missed you. You'll all be reunited again.''

''Yeah, I missed them too, so I'm looking forward to see them. Especially mom, I heard her health improved a lot and that she had fun working at the hot source resort.''

''I'm glad to hear that. Can I accompany you home? I'd like to see her and wish her 'welcome back home'.''

''Of course.''

Silence.

'' Why won't he say: don't go? '' Ayuzawa questioned herself.

'' Why won't she say: can I stay? '' Usui asked himself.

* * *

Ayuzawa was almost finished packing her stuff. She could have done it faster, but her heart wasn't really into it. Why was it, that she did not want to leave this place? It was not like she was going to be separated from Usui. They would still see each other at school and at work. They could meet on weekends; she could sleepover any time she liked. Still, it was hard to leave. Living together had been so much fun: waking up to each other, bathing together, eating together, how could she give up on those things, now?

As she passed the living room with her bags she saw the kotatsu, a piece of furniture Usui had bought especially because of her coming here. They had made so many memories involving that kotatsu. It had witnessed the first steps toward the intimate relationship they now had.

Usui was waiting for her outside the door. When she got there, he picked up half her stuff, carrying it for her.

''These three months have been fun'' he stated, '' I hope you'll still remember I'm your boyfriend, even if you don't wake up by my side.''

''Mmmm. And what are you going to do, if I do forget?''

''Well I'll kidnap you, bring you here and make your body remember.''

''Stupid perverted alien. I won't forget.''

Then she thought to herself: '' Or maybe I should, if it will bring me back here.''

On the way to her home, neither of them spoke a word. Each was busy with his own mind: but although they felt very far from each other, in reality their thoughts were pretty close. They wanted the same thing, but neither of them could bring himself to say it. Ayuzawa thought it was not her place to ask him to stay. It was his apartment, she had been a ''guest'', and although she was her girlfriend, it was not for her to decide if she could stay. And she considered if he didn't offer it, it was impolite to ask. On the other hand, Usui thought that Ayuzawa, being the strong, independent girl and demonic president that she was, probably preferred going back home. After all, living with him meant that there was more risks for their relationship to be discovered by their schoolmates. Furthermore, she was the responsible type and she would probably worry for her mother and sister if she wasn't around to take care of everything by herself. So, although he really wanted her to stay with him, he wanted to respect her priorities – or what he thought they were anyway – and in this light thought it might be disrespectful to ask her to stay.

When they turned the corner of Ayuzawa's street, a rush of excitement came upon the young woman: a smile grew on her face and she unconsciously quickened the pace. That sudden change of attitude got Usui worrying, and before he had realised what he was doing, he had stopped her by the arm and spun her around to face him. He was about to plead her not to stop living with him when she spoke, surprised.

-Whaaa- Usui?

Oh god. He probably had a weird face right now. Her reaction made him come back to his senses.

''Think of something, quick,'' he urged his own brain.

''You were about to step into poo'', he stated, blankly.

She looked at the ground, perplexed.

''There is no poo, baka Takumi!''

''Is that soooo?'' his voice went back to its teasing tones. ''I guess it just disappeared while you weren't looking.''

''How much stupider can one get, really!'' she turned around, annoyed.

He sighed. This kind of mood suited them better.

They stepped into the house. The first thing they noticed – with unconceivable amazement on Ayuzawa's part – was that the floor was now solid enough for even a sumo wrestler to walk on.

''Tadaima!'' said she, as she entered the kitchen, where her mother and sister sat at the table.

''Okairi, Misaki!'' answered her mother, getting up to welcome her older daughter and Usui.

The reunion went on in a cheerful mood. Everyone sat at the table to chat, Ayuzawa's mother made everyone taste some Hokkaido specialties that she had brought back, and told them about her work at the resort. Suzuna talked about things she had won while staying at her friend's house and made them laugh with the description of a gadget of which she never understood the purpose of and had wondered the use of for three days long before someone stole it from her at school. They sat until late. Eventually Usui left, leaving his girlfriend with her family. And life went back to normal.

* * *

It was Saturday evening. Ayuzawa stood before Usui's apartment, knocking on the door. It had been almost a whole week since she had left this place, and she had to admit, she already missed it. Her boyfriend opened the door, welcoming her inside. She had come determined to tell him something, no matter how impolite or disrespectful it might appear. This whole week she had been questioning herself, pondering the options, thinking things through, over and over. In the end, she had decided that it was impossible for her to go back to her previous way of living. She needed to be closer to him.

When she had thrown herself inside of his arms, Usui felt all of his resolutions fall down. This week he had had a hard time trying to reason, to convince himself not to let his emotions break through and lead him to act impulsively. He had tried to remain rational and to prevent himself from running to her and pleading her to go back with him. Yet this single embrace broke down everything that he had carefully assembled.

''Misaki…'' he called, his voice low and broken.

''Takumi…please''

''Listen, Misaki. I can't take it anymore.''

But she didn't really hear him talk.

''Takumi, you see, I really miss the kotatsu…''

And he didn't listen either.

''And I can't bear to wake up alone''

''And I miss eating with you, watching movies with you…''

''So, Misaki, come back here and live with me.''

''And I miss you, Takumi, I want to come back here.''

They paused, catching their breaths. They had both spoken very fast, impulsively, and had barely listened to what the other had answered. But then realization hit them. They stood there in each other's arms, staring at the other with a stupid, almost absent-minded smile. It was just too much happiness. Then Usui leaned toward his girlfriend, kissed her, he kissed her and kissed her until he felt too turned on to just keep on kissing, and carried her to his bedroom.

Why, they had to erase last Sunday morning's memory by making a new one, right?

END

**So this is it, I hope that you have enjoyed! Thank you to everyone for your support and reviews, and for reading my story most of all. For those of you who know Saiunkoku Monogatari, I'm currently working on a new fic (a lemon, of course, for some reason I like writing lemons), so check it out! ;) **


End file.
